


Kinship

by Chess_Blackfyre



Series: A Yellow Rose [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chess_Blackfyre/pseuds/Chess_Blackfyre
Summary: “Did you know we’re actually related, Inquisitor?”Elsa finished her sip of wine and raised an eyebrow. “Related?”
Relationships: Dorian Pavus & Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus
Series: A Yellow Rose [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Kinship

“Did you know we’re actually related, Inquisitor?”

Elsa finished her sip of wine and raised an eyebrow. “Related?”

The pair were in the library, sharing a bottle of wine and discussing a range of topics, going from magical theory to Circle politics to Sera’s most recent pranks. A bit of calm downtime in a world that seemed to constantly catch on fire and demand her be the one to stamp it out.

“Oh, not first cousins or anything like that,” he waves a hand, and pours himself another glass. “You’re a Trevelyan, and somewhere in the dank nether of my family tree, there was also a Trevelyan. Perhaps he was even the one who ventured to Ostwick to establish the branch?” He mused. “We are talking long ago, of course.”

“That’s neat. And you just know this off the top of your head?”

“Not the top. Maybe the lower middle or thereabouts. Bloodlines are serious business in Tevinter,” about a half-dozen blood magic jokes popped into Elsa’s head at that, not that she’d give voice to any. “You’re taught lessons and tested by strict nannies. I heard your family name mentioned, and I had to go through all the old mnemonics. But yes—there it is.”

“Huh." Elsa's memories of her immediate family were vague at best. Memories of her extended family even moreso. What contact she had with the other Trevelyans hadn't exactly encouraged much by way of familial affection, to say the least. She wasn't really sure what to do with this information. "Yay?”

“Indeed, yay!” He affirmed. “I knew there was a reason we looked so much alike.”

“Well, you are officially my new favorite cousin,” Elsa chuckled and raised a glass. “Or, well, fifth cousin, I guess?”

Dorian clinked his glass to hers. “With at least three ages of separation, it’s probably somewhere in the double digits. But I appreciate the sentiment.”

(A few weeks later, after a rather emotional encounter with one Magister Halward Pavus, Elsa would officially declare the man her ‘least favorite cousin’. Dorian would laugh it off, but find himself strangely touched by the sentiment all the same.)

**Author's Note:**

> Elsa: "Bull, now that you and Dorian are more involved, it is my responsibility to put you on notice."
> 
> Dorian: "Please don't"
> 
> Elsa: "The Iron Bull, if you break my favorite cousin's heart, I will go out and hunt the biggest, baddest dragon I can find...and NOT bring you."
> 
> Bull: "That hurts, Boss, that's hurtful."
> 
> I am eternally weak for found family, especially mlm/wlm solidarity found family. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
